


The Sun and The Stars

by Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, So much angst, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle/pseuds/Fandoms_are_my_lifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're in love with him, <br/>and he's in love with you, <br/>and it's a goddamn tragedy, <br/>because you look at him and see the stars, <br/>and he looks at you and sees the sun, <br/>but you both think the other is just looking at the ground."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So much angst. I am sorry.

**"** **You're in love with him,**

Sherlock Holmes wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with John Watson.

If he was being honest with himself, it had probably began with "Afghanistan or Iraq?", because John had shown Sherlock that one never truly knows everything about a person, regardless of what you can read off their skin.

John had shown him what friendship was, what caring was, what _love_ was.

It had made Sherlock into a better person, whether he admitted it or not.

John Watson believed in him when no one else did. He stayed with Sherlock, no matter how wrong Sherlock was; no matter how badly he'd messed up.

Was that what love was?

For Sherlock knew the unfortunate truth.

_He was in love with John H. Watson, M.D._

**and he's in love with you,**

John Watson had known he was in love with Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes for years.

He didn't know when he'd figured it out, but he figured it was probably sometime after Sherlock _caring-but-only-in-silence_ Holmes had jumped off the roof of a hospital to save John's sorry skin.

Sherlock had killed himself to save John, and John had never thought he'd see him again.

Turns out, he was wrong!

John could've killed Sherlock, for his nerve.

He had seriously considered it... But John knew he wouldn't. He was in too deep.

He was in love with Sherlock Holmes, and that was okay.

_Even if Sherlock would never love him back._

**and it's a goddamn tragedy,**

John would never love him back.

It wasn't possible.

John was whole, and pure, and _straight_. He would never love a man as broken and impure as Sherlock. Not to mention the whole _man_ part....

John would never love him.

He'd come to terms with it long ago; but that didn't mean the pain had lessened any.

_I wish you could see how much I love you...._

**because you look at him and see the stars,**

Sherlock Holmes was beautiful.

This was not news to John Watson; after all, he constantly thought about how true the statement was.

Sherlock Holmes was, simply, breathtaking.

He was fluid, graceful elegance, black and white, constant change. He was the river against the shore, gracefully peaceful and yet dangerously fast. He was lightning and thunder and rainstorms and _everything all at once_.

And John wished that Sherlock loved him as much as John loved Sherlock.

To John Watson, Sherlock Holmes was the stars. He was a bright, fast light, and as unpredictable as Sherlock was, he was also as constant as the heavens above.

_Sherlock Holmes was perfect._

**and he looks at you and sees the sun,**

Sherlock Holmes didn't need the solar system. His world rotated around John Watson.

John was his sun, his heat and conductor of light. He was the universe to Sherlock; the whole world rotated around his doctor.

John would always be the most important person in the universe to Sherlock; he was even more important than The Work, somehow.

Sherlock often wondered how that had happened... But then he would take one look at John, smiling as if Sherlock was the only person in the world, praising him regardless of how many times he'd heard the deductions before....

And Sherlock would remember.

_There was truly no one like John H. Watson._

**but you both think the other is just looking at the ground."**

_He will never love me._

_I am not good enough._

_He is too good for me._

_He is my universe, my sun and my stars, but he will never love me back._

_Never._


End file.
